camcampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Elodia
Elodia is the largest and one of the oldest cities in the Broken Earth. It is nestled between Dragon Marsh and three rivers; what little land border they have are walled, giving it optimal protection from outsiders. It has a population of 4,000; elves comprise the majority of the population, but there are quite a few humans, dragonborn, and tieflings as well. Elodia has five districts: Marsh Inland, Rapids' Elite, River's Edge, the Market District, and the Sand Slums. Elodius is the most worshipped god of the city. Origins Elodia was founded by the Rapids family. The orcs across the river in Du-Kah value nature above all else; they are strongly against the idea of settled civilization and are routinely willing to fight to maintain a nomadic culture. The Rapids were deemed soft orcs for their desire to claim, settle, and fortify land they could call their own. They were chased further and further west until they reached the river. With constant prayers of survival and life to Elodius, they jumped into the river and drifted downstream. After three days they reached the still waters of Dragon Marsh and were greeted by the dragonborn and aquatic creatures that lived there. The Rapids were helped to shore and taught methods of agriculture and how to survive in land strongly influenced by the fey. They settled and sent word back to other soft orcs in the east that there was a refuge for them to travel to. As more crossed the river, Elodia grew. Centuries of civilization and proximity to the fey altered the soft orcs until they were recognizable as a new race: elves. Royal Family The Rapids family were the first to journey across the river to new land. Alta Rapids is the current queen and resides in Rapids Castle. She was married to Kin-Ail. He was last seen leaving Elodia with a hunting party 400 years ago and they were never found again. It is widely believed that they were somehow tricked into visiting fey land, though no one knows for sure. Queen Alta ordered the construction of Fey Gate in order to prevent more people from disappearing, and it seems to have worked. Alta and Kin-Ail Rapids have one child, Kha-Im Rapids. He is the prince in waiting and Queen Alta is very determined to wed him so he will not rule alone when she has passed. The Market District The Market District is where you can find most of the shops of Elodia. It is the only district with a land border. The streets are old and worn down from centuries of use, meaning most buildings have a small set of stairs leading up to the front door. Many Elodians live above the shops they work at. LOCATIONS 1. Elodian Gate Guard 2. Elodia Information Office 3. Plinkett Stables 4. Alta Rapids Statue 5. Rapids Convention Hall 6. Dragon Marsh Information Office 7. The Outdoor Store 8. Love Crafted Instruments 9. Big Gains Lottery 10. The Grub Hub 11. Wagon Wheel Repair Shop 12. Goblin Feed and Supply 13. Everything SOFT 14. Inndoors 15. Ice Milk and Malt 16. The Cute Adventurer Adjustments 17. The Cute Adventurer 18. Brimhold Financial Accounting 19. Estella Tailor and Design 20. Snug Glove 21. Hooded Figure 22. Strudel Pastries 23. Blossom's Floral Jewelry 24. Boot Sole 25. Scroll Scribe 26. Forks and Knives 27. Living Recovery 28. Mikal Sons' Mixed Drinks 29. Trinket Commission 30. Royal Office of Elodia 31. Herbs Galore Spice Store 32. Jordak Bakery 33. Bastor Hall Banquet Supply 34. Thalus Mental Relief Services 35. Kenku Translations 36. Fey Sap Dispensary 37. Hijinx CURRENTLY UNNAVAILABLE 38. Elodia Residency Office 39. Medical Supplies Store 40. House Spouse Magic Shop 41. Hrothar Hot Drinks 42. Child's Play 43. Gentle Rest Funeral Home CURRENTLY UNNAVAILABLE 44. Milestone Engravers CURRENTLY UNNAVAILABLE 45. Tasty Morsels 46. Spinning Wheel Wool 47. Poisson Fine Dining 48. Mordechai Construction 49. Fire and Water Fine Goods 50. Burnt Tongue 51. Delilah's Seeds 52. Meat and Potatoes 53. Season's Design 54. Elodia Crier's Post 55. Temple of General Prayer 56. Healing Word 57. Flawless Finish 58. Rebecca's Healthy Snacks 59. Furball Pet Store 60. Furball Pet Supply 61. Chop It Self Defense 62. House of Herbivores 63. Domestic Life Relief and Aid Services 64. Expecting 65. Super Nanny Services 66. Dragon Smoke 67. Yesteryear Antiques 68. Paint Bucket 69. Marketplace Hair 70. Fenna's Body Art 71. Black Rock Cookware 72. Just Add Spikes 73. Uba Deliveries 74. Father Mikal Mead 75. Stationary 76. Life Like 77. Elodia Post Office 78. Marsh Steam Yoga 79. All Day Breakfast 80. Doodad 81. Juice It 82. Hopps 83. Help Yourself Self Help 84. Beakwood Home Furniture 85. Lustor Flooring 86. Engagement Jewelry 87. Sparkie's Fireworks 88. Kissy's Flower Shop 89. Gritsky's Goblin Warehouse River's Edge The majority of the middle class lives within River's Edge. It is comprised of fishers, farmers, and most of the people who work in the Market District. It's mainly residential. LOCATIONS 1. Merchant's Inn 2. River's Edge Daycare 3. River's Edge Park 4. Hill Farm Butchery 5. Hill Farm Produce 6. Kate Ashlyn Armor 7. Kate Ashlyn In Arms 8. Enchante Enchantments and Identification 9. Bayloft Dining 10. Charitable Gift Thrift 11. Office of Merchant Apprenticeship 12. Educate Yourself 13. Dr. Cod's Goblin Behavioral Therapy 14. Adelaide's Fabrics 15. Jacket and Hyde 16. Seamstress Adelaide 17. Floomin Broom-In 18. Soothing Touch Apothecary 19. Home Away From Home 20. Cuckoo For Clocks 21. Safe and Sound Lock and Repair 22. Meagle's Convenience 23. Tell-a-Friend Postcards 24. Elodia Newsrack Rapids' Elite Rapids' Elite is the nicest district of Elodia. The majority of the upper class resides here, aside from those living within the castle walls. Many of the buildings began within ancient trees, and have since been built upon to provide more space for the increased comfort of the wealthy. LOCATIONS 1. Elodia Library 2. Kin-Ail Rapids Park 3. Elodia Courthouse 4. Greene Grocer 5. Inkwell Commissions 6. Royal Bank of Elodia 7. Pita Keen Vineyards 8. Rapids Auditorium 9. Rapids' Elite Education Hall 10. Trinity Instruments, Lessons, and Sheet Music 11. Tailor Fleetlan 12. Fey Wood Furniture 13. Self Made 14. Gritsky's Service 15. Carston's Family Practice 16. Boxes and Bags 17. Finer Art 18. Peaceful Nights Inn 19. Eau De Parfum 20. Temple Elodia 21. Cobble Road Bakery 22. Billow Hattery 23. Buckles and More 24. Kaliepys' Fortune 25. Mocha Coffee 26. Preston's Pretzels Marsh Inland Marsh Inland is the oldest district of Elodia. It is along the coast of Dragon Marsh and mainly serves as an entrance to their city. Rapids Castle is located in the far west of the district. Much of the architecture here is comprised of ancient trees, which the first settlers of Elodia carved out to provide shelter for themselves. LOCATIONS 1. Rapids Castle 2. Marsh Market 3. Bikkel's Gift Shop 4. Fish Are Friends 5. See Green 6. Mitski's Clothing 7. Dragon Ink 8. Land Ho Tavern and Inn 9. Pearl Jewelers 10. Prawn n' Pawn 11. Bubble Trouble Apothecary 12. Water Weld Metal Work 13. Cry Me A River Brewery 14. Duck Tail Diner 15. Croaking Toad Music Lessons 16. Albora's Mysterious Trinkets 17. Well-Read Underwater Enchantments 18. Muzell's Artifacts and Fossils 19. Weather-Proof Leather 20. Marsh Supply Store 21. Kippa's Scale Care 22. Marsh Farm Butchery 23. Stradt Grocery 24. Goblin Quarters 25. The Steamy Bathhouse The Sand Slums Most of the tiefling population lives within the Sand Slums. This is the only district with a wall border separating it from the rest of the city. It is where the majority of the lower class resides, and it's a tight-knit, supportive community mainly comprised of fishers and farmers. The Sand Slums' architecture reflects its community, with older buildings falling prey to rot and other environmental damage. It shares a border with the coast, and much of the land is hard-packed dirt and dusted with sand. LOCATIONS 1. Elodia Prison 2. Elodia Office of Immigration 3. Beach Market 4. Selthin Legal Aid 5. Sapstone Fruits and Vegetables 6. Buta's Balm 7. Coats and More 8. Super Shivs 9. Reminders Of Over The Dune 10. Hokinn's Cured Meats 11. Temple of Kaliepys 12. Ale and Other 13. Sand Spices